shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jail Marginal
Jail Marginal (ジェイル・マージナル, Jeiru　Mājinaru) is a character featured in Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. Appearance Jail is a boy with chin-length blond hair. Personality Jail is a generous person who is not above helping others. He was willing to use a dangerous power as long as it meant saving his friends. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS Jail accidentally runs straight into Favaro Leone, who was visiting the city, and tries to make it past him. An irritated Favaro grabs him by his coat and hauls him off his feet. Jail is a little alarmed to discover Favaro is a bounty hunter. When a couple of large men approach the pair, Jail drops gold coins to convince Favaro to rescue him from those men. Favaro attacks and easily defeats the men. Shortly after Jail gives Favaro the money, Petra appears and desperately tries to attack Favaro with her knife, thinking he's harming her "Young Master." Jail decides to take Favaro back to their hideout where they feed him food and explain their situation. Outside their hideout, more brutish men gather and Favaro is confronted by his angry friend Kaisar Lidfard. Favaro gets sidetracked and forced to run away while fighting Kaisar, leaving the men to kidnap Jail and Petra. Favaro returns in time riding a wagon and uses smoke bombs to help the two escape and board the wagon. They are chased down by masked men whom Favaro defeats. Their wagon is destroyed when a mysterious woman fires ice magic on it. The three subsequently fall into a river. Jail wakes up to find Favaro drying his clothes and Petra, though scarcely dressed, watching over him. They are by the campfire. Once Favaro returns his dried clothes, Jail decides to explain his origins. After his story is told, Kaisar falls from a cliff and lands next to them. He is still intent on fighting Favaro but all four are confronted by the woman from earlier, Violet. Violet launches an attack on all of them with Jail as the only one left uninjured. Concerned for his allies, Jail offers to go with Violet back to the royal castle as long as she leaves the others alone. Jail is taken away and subsequently imprisoned in the dungeon. Kaisar and Petra manage to rescue him and get out of the castle with the extra help from Favaro, who brings a ship with him. Violet and Roxanne still try to intercept them but the gang manage to escape thanks to Jail using the wand. Jail loses the wand during a brief altercation with a furious Roxanne. Jail is taken back to the hideout where Petra watches over him while he sleeps. By morning, Jail notices the volcano acting up and decides to sneak out of the hideout to deal with the situation. He is surprised when he spots Favaro and Kaisar waiting for him on the road. He becomes delighted when the pair agree to let him tag along. Thanks to their help as well as Dean's, Jail is able to enter the cave under the volcano and confront Roxanne. He fails to talk Roxanne out of his power-hungry mindset and gets attacked by the golems Roxanne is controlling. During the fight, Jail goes to rescue an injured soldier. Once the soldier is safe, Jail runs towards Favaro and Kaisar who have dealt with Roxanne. Favaro takes the wand from Roxanne's corpse and gives it to Jail so he may control the golems himself. Jail does this when an enraged Violet enters the cave and attacks Favaro and Kaisar. Jail is able to crush Violet under the fist of the most powerful golem. Violet survives with heavy injuries and tries one last time to capture Jail for his power. Kaisar moves quickly and kills Violet. When the rocks from the ceiling begin falling down onto them, Jail uses the golem in order to escape the cave with his friends. Jail returns to the castle with Favaro and Kaisar, who choose to bid him farewell soon after. Jail is initially sad about this but cries out his resolve to them before heading back to the King and Petra, who are waiting for him at the castle's entrance. Powers and Abilities Armed with the wand, Jail is able to control the golems. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: TWIN HEADS Category:Humans